Wenceslas (NSI)
Wenceslas (ウェンセスラス U~ensesurasu) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Wenceslas was orphaned at a young age. He loves modelling, and is starting to live on Nerissa Port to pursue that dream. Idealistic and a dreamer, he works at his modelling office as a manager. Wenceslas doesn't like to talk much, but if you're persistent, you might begin to get him better. As a female player, the rival for Wenceslas is Bea. Bea will admire Wenceslas for his beautiful pose, and will treat him like a sort of "big brother" in comparison to her. To unlock Wenceslas, the player needs to ship at least 10 Crystals (not the raw Crystal Ore). Then, they must read about it in the school library then talk to Ernst. After that, go to the 10th floor of the mine to see a cut-scene where Wenceslas is hiding in a pile of snow. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. ' ' Wenceslas' Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Wenceslas when he is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Wenceslas will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Wenceslas' present will make her happy, and he will give the player a Great Cheese. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Wenceslas' gift, he will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Become a Fashion Star *Observation Tower *9:00 to 14:00 *Everyday except Monday and Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Bea at a Purple Flower or higher *Hina has 5000 XP or higher *You have seen Bea's White Flower Event Choice 1: New clothes! Result: +2000 XP with Bea Choice 2: New make-up! Result: +1000 XP with Bea Choice 3: You're already a fashionista! Result: -2000 XP with Bea ---- Bring Me a Cherry! ---- Do you love Wencelas? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Wenceslas to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Bea before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Wenceslas will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Wenceslas, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. He rewards her with a White Carnation. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Wenceslas. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Bea Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Wenceslas to go on a date together. This event will happen after Wenceslas is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Wenceslas will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date. Once his request is accepted, be sure to go to Mount Sunbeam Island lookout point at 16:00. Rejecting Wenceslas' invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Wenceslas. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. ' ' Strawberry Shortcake explosion *Exit any building Dolphin Town *9:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wenceslas (Boy Player)/Bea (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Bea eagerly asks Wenceslas if he ever made the strawberry shortcake he mentioned. Wenceslas confirms that he did and that it went fine, then she asks if it was tasty enough to have an explosion of flavours, but Wenceslas once again says it was fine. Bea pauses a moment, then asks if Wenceslas watched the fashion contest that was on television recently, telling if he found it as amazing as she did and bringing up the catwalk the contestants did. This time he answers that it was good, which annoys Bea. She snaps a Wenceslas for always answering so blandly and yells at him for not being intense enough. Wenceslas can't understand why Bas is mad though, saying he agreed with her. Hey, I'm not famous! *Nerissa Port *14:00 to 17:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wencelas (Boy Player)/Bea (Girl Player) must be Blue Flower only OR the player is married. Bea brings up her plans on starting an advice column and suggests making Wenceslas her first person to give advice to; she can tell him how to become more famous. Wenceslas doesn't understand and points out he's already famous enough, but she chastises him for expressing offence. Bea just wants to give him some tips, and he eventually gives in, still not seeing a point but curious in what she has to say. Bea suggests that Wenceslas make other people open the door for him, because it will be more classy and he'll look more important. Wenceslas rejects this idea, saying he can just open it for himself and because that makes for good hand-eye coordination. Wenceslas wonders if maybe he isn't cut out to be a model. Done with work *Berry Fashion Store *6:00 to 9:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wenceslas (Boy Player)/Bea (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Reinhold and Maura at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Bea is congratulated by her mother for finishing a work, but feels discouraged after Wenceslas intervenes to point out that because she did her basic work, it isn't that great of a deal. Bea scolds her father for being so hard on her and points out that because she already finished, she should be able to happily enjoy what's left of the day. It's then Mr. Reinhold calls out to her and she asks what's wrong since she finished everything, then his wife mentions that the work she did is full of errors. Bea insists she tried really hard, but Mrs. Maura tells her daughter to redo it. Making Bea a happy woman *Vacha Headquarters *14:00 to 17:00 *Not on Saturday *Sunny weather *Wenceslas (Boy Player)/Bea (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married Bea is approached by Wenceslas and he presents her with the Flower Jewel. Bea asks if it is for her and she accepts his proposal. She has loved him since he helped her get better, and Wenceslas promises to make her a happy woman. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Wenceslas and Bea. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Wenceslas and Bea married, talk to Bea anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Wenceslas and Bea will have a baby girl named Mei (pronounced "MAY"). Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors